Nova Orion Station
Nova Orion is a space station in Ord Mantell, added in chapter 8. To get to Nova Orion, you will need to launch your ship and hyperspace to Ord Mantell, arriving about 1300m from the station. You will need to fly to under 800m away to use /comm on the station. When you land, you'll be in a hangar.. welcome to the Nova Orion Station. Introduction The Nova Orion Adventures are a new and exciting environment for those who love space activities. Ord Mantell Space is full of very aggressive tier 6 to tier 10 spawns. The missions at Ord Mantell are extremely difficult. Some pilots feel the missions are nearly impossible, however an experienced and well armed Master Pilot will be able to perform well. If you are not an experienced pilot, please check any guide about Master Pilot skills and tactics or fly with a group. This guide: Tactical Aproach to Tier6 to Tier10 at NovaOrion will help with some basic information on surviving in Ord Mantell space. Many elder pilots have done the complete quest series alone and without missiles or counter measures flying Heavy X-wings just applying the right tactical movements and following predefined routes. Tactical Suggestions *Improve your tactical flying styles: You may want to learn some evasion tactics if you want to survive a couple of Tier 8s on your six. *Be aware of the T7 to T10 missiles and keep in mind how much damage they can do: For comparison of difficulty a Tier 7 missile will do around 2k damage, a Tier 8 missile 2.5k and a Tier 10 blaster can do 1.5-2k. *Maikia, the NPC with the prequest responsibility, will only talk with Master Pilots. The Pre-quest: Maikia Talk to Maikia located in the landing hanger. 'Rescuing a freighter' Maikia will assign you a Rescue freighter mission in the Yavin system. The quest starts with a simple patrol. at the end of the patrol you'll see the freighter disabled, at which point you dock to repair and escort it. A single T6 Ixiyen will attack. Once escort has completed hyperspace back to Ord Mantell. Maikia will suggest you to get a job. Head on to Willard. Contacting Willard Willard is responsible for "promotions", and you will need to talk to him any time you need a promotion, or when you restart the quests (as we will explain later).The first promotion is for free and gives the rank of "Mailroom Attendant". Once you are promoted go and report to Byrec (in the 2nd hanger) Prequest Completed Missions for Byrec 'Delivery to Corsec Ship' Byrec wants you to do a simple collect and deliver mission to a Corsec ship. As you head to the delivery groups of two Tier 6 Ixiyens will continually attack until you complete the mission (watch out also for static spawns that cross your path on the way). Take them all out and once delivery is done head back to Nova Orion station and talk to Byrec. *Reward: 50 x Midlithe Crystal 'Pirate patrol mission' Launch and fly to the given waypoint to hit the pirates. Be careful as these ships can get tangled up with a nearby static spawn. This tactical situation will occur many times from now so be ready for hard battles and fights. The best tactic is just be focused on tier 6 ships and the right ones will count and respawn at the waypoint you were given. On a side note these Tier 6 are a good grinding spot for looting crystals and Mark V collection items. After you kill the T6 ships then another patrol is triggered but at the end this time is an ambush by five tier 6 ships. Kill them and return to base at Nova Orion. *Reward 50 x Midlithe Crystal 'Killing the Leader' Byrec will tell you to kill the pirate leader. Follow the patrol route. You do not need to kill the escorts, but if you kill the leader first they'll try to destroy you, of course. Kill them and return to base. *Reward 50 Crystals Promotion to Security Officer Once you have finished the missions for Byrec, go back to talk to Willard to talk about a promotion. Willard wants 200 crystals before he makes you a "Security Officer" but you only have 150 or so of them. There are two ways to get the crystals you need: *Option 1: Just launch, fly to the waypoint where you found those T6 while doing the previous mission and grind them. *Option 2: Go to Evie, resign, and do the Byrec mission again. This will put you just over 300 crystals. Considering that the next promotion will cost you 300 and the last one 500 you may repeat this resigning process several times to pay for the promotions. Assuming that you want the two reward schematics from your side, you will need about 2,100 crystals. Keep in mind this easy accounting about crystals and play with the resigning options till you have enough crystals. Once you are ready, take the promotion and report to Dexen on the lower level Reporting to Dexen 'Escorting freighters' Dexen has a long mission to start you off with. It seems some freighters need an escort: *Phase 1: You may fly to Nova space, some Tier 7 ixiyens will attack you. T7 are not so hard if you watch their missiles. Fly and turn fast, use your shunt if they fire their missiles. If you have major problems enganging these T7, use a disabling tactic. *Phase 2: Jump to Dathomir space, Emperor's Hand hyperspace point. Some easy Black Sun tier 5's will attack you; finish off those escorts. *Phase 3: Hyper to Corellia, Corsec Wing hyperspace point. Again Black Sun will attack but the second wave brings the Dark Eclipse. Quickly take out the Black Suns but DO NOT fire to the Dark Eclipse. If you are fast enough the freighter will make it out before the Eclipse has a chance to do anything *Phase 4: Hyper to Tatooine, Outer Rim. We are back to familiar tier 7 pirates although with up to 5 of them, it gets a bit more interesting, once the freighters hyper out return to Nova *Reward: 50 crystals 'Parts for repair' Dexen will tell you that a freighter has broken down, and you have to go collect some parts and dock with the disabled ship. Tier 5 chiss ships will attack. Once the T5 are out head to Corellia, Trifecta Star for another round, once done there head back to Nova *Reward 50 crystals 'Rescue Nova Transport' A Nova transport has been captured by some tier 7 fighters. The T7 are not your real problem. The real matter is that the transport flies around a tier 8 to tier 10 spawn. Do not try to tangle with them all. Fly around and disable the freighter first of all. Then tangle with its escort and try to maintain a minimum distance from the T8- T10. If you are patient it will be easy. Once the freighter is captured you'll get attacked by some tier 7 fighters, and an ambush at the end you have to clear. Once done return to Nova. Note: The freighter flys right into the tier 5 Imperial spawn and in the path of one of the Judicator Corvettes. Be wary if you are a Rebel pilot and keep your distance. They will not attack the freighter so it's ok to keep a good distance on this part. *Reward 50 crystals 'Reporting to Skyron Waurie (Central level)' Now You'll find out the cause of the split between Nova and Orion and Skyron will sent you on a revenge mission to kill those responsible. These are all one mission. *Reward 50 crystals Revenge on Nova Space Starts in nova with 5 tier 6 kihraxz. Destroy them. Revenge on Yavin Hyper to smugglers run smugglers run.1 tier 7, and 4 tier 6 will attack you Destroy them. Revenge on Naboo Hyper to Naboo: Royal Way and some tier 7 Ixiyens and a tier 7 Rihk will appear. Once destroyed hyper to Ord Mantell for the last battle. Destroy Viado Klivian Hyper to Ord Mantell. There will be 4 Rihkxyrk tier 7's and one Rihkxyrk tier 8 (Viado Klivian). If you are soloing this it can be quite tricky but you can lure them to Ord Mantell space station for cover. Once complete you will find a small toy ISD in your inventory, it is no trade and is unique, so cannot be put on display. Either give it to Nova on the upper level (ion cannon and engine) or Orion (Disruptor and engine). To choose just drag and drop the toy from your inventory onto the NPC. If you really, really like the toy don't worry, it'll make a comeback later on. Promotion to "Technician" This time the promotion cost will be 300 crystals. After getting the promotion from Willard then head on to Rassthern (central level) The ORION Path Reporting to Rassthern The Rassthern aim is to disrupt the Nova operations 'Nova ops: Patrol' Launch into Space in order to locate where Nova is hyperspacing in his supplies. Hold the waypoint long enough and return to base (sounds easy but it is not). You will find spawn of tier 6 and higher there. If you are an imperial pilot, you are not going to be lucky. The spawn is located right next to the rebel tier 5 fighters static spawn as well as Nova ships. Take your time and always try to maintain a certain distance from the hostiles. *Reward 50 x Midlithe Crystal 'Resupplied' This is a capture mission starting with a patrol followed by the capture. A Tier 3 freighter escorted by some tier 7 are your objective. You may disable the freighter and once captured, some Tier 6 waves will attack you. Note that at the ending hyperspace point along with the freighter pilot being a bit dumb and ending his hyperspace in a static spawn of Tier 6-9 ships. *Reward 75 x Midlithe Crystal 'Rescue Orion Shipment' Launch and patrol the area, then dock with disabled ship and escort it. NOTE: I just hit this mission for the first time. There is a static spawn of 3 Nova Dunelizards in the freighters flight path. These did not aggro towards me and went directly after the freighter as it flew by. The escort is a tier 3 ship and the static spawn is 1 tier 8 and 2 tier 5's. (On the tier "5" ships, I believe there is a bug seeing as it takes me 2 times as many shots to disable those compared to the tier 8, verification requested. Treat them as tier 9.) That being said, that freighter ends up becoming space dust before you can even grab aggro. Recommend flying to the end patrol point to spawn the disabled ship but DO NOT dock. Take the time to fly to the Nova spawn, disable them but not destroy (they respawn quick), then go back and dock with the freighter. The static spawn will only aggro what you shoot, so it's a stress free fight. There will be a single tier 7 that will spawn and attack the freighter after it is repaired and starts moving. This spawn shows up yellow and ignores you to attack the freighter. *Here's an alternate way. Dock with freighter as usual, but when the fighters notice em, aggro them onto you, and just dodge all their shots. This is really useful and possible in a vaksai because it has that super sharp turn ability. Anyway, just keep dodging. *Freighter may be destroyed by other NON-MISSION NPC's, so keep an eye out for em! *Reward 75 x Midlithe Crystal 'Patrol' Next mission is Cut off the head...patrol followed by a single tier 9, stay in behind him and you'll be ok. Kill him and return to Nova. Promotion to "Chief of Production" Another promotion - this time for 500 crystals and to the title of Chief of Production. Now report to Garrick Orion (downstairs in the droid repair room). Report to Garrick Orion 'Rising Violence' Launch to space and hold the waypoint. Tier 7 and 8 fighters will attack you. Then Y'''ou are told to return to base - IGNORE IT, do not pass go, do not hit /escapepod yes!!!!!' NOTE: Do not forget to stay close to the waypoint. Stray too far and it's "Mission Failed". Another wave of Tier 7 and 8 will spawn but there is a tier 6-9 spawn patrol path next to the waypoint. Just try to get the mission spawn to you avoiding the t6 to t9. 'Again, you are told to return to base, IGNORE IT.' Now a big battle against tier 8. Make sure you shoot Nova only. 6 enemy ships will engange you, once all dead return to base at Nova Orion Station 'Disabled Orion Transport' 4 Tier 8's escorting the freighter, after killing or disabling the escort, disable the freighter followed by a nice long escort followed by a 3 tier 8 ambush. If you want to try this mission soloing you may use the "disabling" tactic against the spawns. 'Open warfare' 4 phases of tier 8 vs tier 8 battles, note - shoot the right side only or you are in for a world of hurt. *Reward promotion for free to "VP of research" and clearance to buy from Nemdon Ralleck. '''The NOVA Path' 'Promotion to researcher' This time the promotion to "Researcher" will cost 300 crystals. Report to Vothinyak at the Med Center Central Level /wp -55 6 Reporting to Vothinyak 'Rescue Shipment' Launch to Ord Mantell and follow the patrol waypoints until you get message to wait for the freighter ("Spring the Trap). Dock and then Escort. At the end of the Escort one Tier 6 Orion fighter will spawn.Note that it comes yellow instead of red. Kill it and the mission is finished. *Reward 50 Midlithe Crystals 'Hyperspace is not safe: Disrupt Hyperspace point' Launch to Ord Mantell, follow the patrol Waypoints. When you arrive at the final waypoint you have to hold for a certain amount of time while Orion fighters spawn. 3 waves of T6 Scyks, T7 Dunelizards and T8 Kimo's all missing engines and guns. 1 Tier 4 Frieghter also spawns that you should kill as well. Make sure you stay close to the waypoint you have to hold. If you get to far away for to long the mision will fail and you will have to start over. *Reward 50 Midlithe Crystals 'Resupplying: Protect supply convoy' This time it is your turn to protect a freighter. Starts with patrol that ends with escort. Mission spawns the same 6-8 spawns you are used to. WARNING - This mission spawns right next to a Tier 10 Krask spawn. *Reward 75 Midlithe Crystals "Orion's #1 Pilot" Starts as a patrol and ends with 1 tier 9 Dunelizard. Vapourise it and head back to Nova base. *Reward 75 Midlithe Crystals 'Promotion to Chief of Science' See Willard for your next promotion. It will cost you 500 Midlithe Crystals. Title "Chief of Science". Next see Jones Nova on the Upper level. /wp -17 -70 Reporting to Jonas Nova ALL OUT WAR "Recover the Nova Transport" Launch and disable the Transport first at the given waypoint. You can usually do this before the 3 T8 Dunelizards aggro. After the Transport is disabled clean up the Escort. Then you have to escort the Transport. At the end 4 T8's will ambush you. Kill them and head back to Jonas. 'Rising Violence: Hold off Orion Fighters' As the mission inplies this is another mission where you have to hold a waypoint as waves of fighters spawn. 3 T8 Scysk's, 3 T8 Dunelizards and 3 T8 Kimo's. You are told to return to base again - IGNORE IT. After you finish that one you will get another wp with more spawns. You will be told to return to base. IGNORE IT again. Once finished, return to Base. 'Join the Battle' There will be 7 or so Orions and 5 or so Nova's. This mission is easy, just kill the Orion's. However, if you accidentally nick a Nova you are in trouble. Try your best to finish if this happens because if you don't complete you will have to repeat all three missions. Once complete head back to Jonas. 'To Arms!' This is 3 separate battles of 6 Orions vs. 6 Nova's culminating in one Final Battle. Like the last mission these aren't that tough unless you hit a Nova fighter. Once you are done Jonas gives you permission to purchase from his vendor. Like the Orion Quest line you can make purchases for the Orion vendor. The Endgame Missions It turns out that the problems between Nova and Orion may have been caused by a third party. A mysterious transmission is your only lead... After you have completed BOTH Nova and Orion quest lines, speak to whoever you worked for last (Jonas Nova or Garrick Orion). Part 1: Pulling Strings Find the Source Patrol Ord Mantell space to find the source of the transmission. Unexpected Assault At the end of the patrol you get ambushed by four T6 firesprays who work for someone named Vaine. 'Destroy the Mysterious Ships' Some of the attacking ships fled, so you need to go after them. You'll have to destroy five more firesprays (T6 and T7). 'Recover an Enemy Ship' Hyper to Tatooine where you need to disable and capture a T7 Firespray (Vaine's Punisher). It will be in a group of three T6 decimators and a few other T7 Firesprays (Vaine's Stalkers). * One approach is to first reduce the Punisher's engines to about 10% and then wipe out all of the other ships. Disable the Punisher and wait for your assault droid to take control of it. Once the ship is captured, escort it to a hyperspace point. During the escort you will need to defend against one T7 decimator. Return to Nova Orion station and report to whoever gave you this mission—Garrick or Jonas. Part 2: End Game Analysis of the ship you captured reveals that a Dark Jedi named Ter-Doac Vaine has been mind-controlling Garrick/Jonas, in an attempt to cause a rift between Nova and Orion! Vaine's goal is to get Nova Orion Station to build him weapons for his campaign to take control of the renegade Imperial Star Destroyer in Ord Mantell space. * This is a continuous series of 3 mega-battles! 'Ter-Doac Vaine's First Wave' Destroy three T7 Decimators and four T7 firesprays. If you are rebel or imp, be careful because the intercept point is near several static spawns of ships from the faction opposite of yours. 'Vaine's Battle' Once again, destroy three T7 Decimators and four T7 firesprays. This battle should be easier than the previous one because this time: 1) you have the assistance of three allied NPC ships; and 2) the intercept point is not close to any static spawns. 'Ter-Doac Vaine Must Die' Defeat Ter-Doac Vaine and his escort. Vaine flies a T9 warlord cruiser (Dark Eclipse style ship) and his escort consists of a T7 decimator and five firesprays (T6 and T7). After you kill all of them, return to Garrick or Jonas. You will be rewarded with; 1) the title "Director of Research and Development", which will show up as the badge "Nova Orion Peacekeeper" (it's not an actual character title); and 2) the right to buy all four schematics from the Nova and Orion vendors. Part 3: Katiara's Peace You have been asked to mark Katiara Orion's final place of rest with a gravestone. Bring Katiara Orion's gravestone to the place where she has been laid to rest. It is on the upper level of the station in the central atrium area. Use the gravestone when you draw near. After placing the gravestone, Katiara appears as a "blue glowie" and thanks you. You are rewarded with: Katiara's ISD toy and a two-hour "Lucky Salvage" buff that increases your chances of looting space collectibles and increases the drop rate of Midlithe Crystals. This guide is based on Red Dwarf's Nova Orion Quest Guide. Category:Ord Mantell space Category:Pilot quests